Cámara de los Secretos
by Sarameliss
Summary: ¡SPOILLER! Si no has leido HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, no entres. Summary dentro. RonHermione. Dedicado a ConnyB por su cumpleaños.


¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

**¡SPOILLERS! ¡SPOILLERS! ¡SPOILLERS! ¡SI NO HAS LEIDO "HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS", Y NO QUIERES SPOILLERS, NI SE TE OCURRA LEER! **

**Después no se atrevan a decir que no les avise.**

**Resumen**: _Narración de la escena perdida, de cuando Ron y Hermione van a la Cámara de los Secretos, según mi loca mentecita._

**Cámara de los Secretos**

**Dedicado completamente a **_**ConnyB**_**, por su cumpleaños.**

Ron vio a Harry y a Luna desapareciendo por la empinada escalera que comunicaba con el exterior. Se sentó con aspecto derrotado en un cómodo sillón que apareció de la nada. Hermione se acercó a él, recostándose en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

–No estamos nada cerca de encontrar el horcrux –murmuró Hermione, frunciendo un poco la boca.

–Pero Harry ira a ver como es, y tal vez después tengamos algunas idea de donde esta. ¡Ya son menos los que nos faltan, Hermione! –susurró Ron, asegurándose de que sólo Hermione lo oyera, e intentando parecer mas optimista de lo que realmente estaba.

–Ya… Pero, aunque encontremos otro ¡no podremos destruirlo! Además aun no hemos destruido la copa, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Hermione, hablando bajo pero bastante rápido–. No tenemos la espada de Gryffindor. Y tampoco se me ocurre algo que podamos hacer para destruirlos, es demasiado peligroso. Podríamos acabar muertos nosotros por algún descuido… –Se lamentó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ron se quedó mirándola embobado, imaginando que era _él _el que le mordía el labio a Hermione. Sacudió su cabeza imperceptiblemente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, que nada iban a resolver en su intento de destruir los horcruxes. Hermione tenía razón, no podían destruir la copa de Hufflepuff, y tampoco podrían destruir la diadema de Ravenclaw, en el remoto caso de que la encontraran. A él tampoco se le ocurría algo para destruirlos, que no fuera la espada de Gryffindor, que tenia veneno de basilisco. Era una verdadera lastima que no hubiese un basilisco por ahí al que poder quitar un colmillo sin el temor de caer muerto ante la mortífera mirada del animal… Un basilisco, como el que había en las tuberías de la escuela cuando estaba en segundo curso. Un basilisco que se encontraba muerto en este momento…

–… ¡En la cámara de los secretos! –susurró Ron, abriendo los ojos. ¡Como no se les había ocurrido, si era tan obvio!

–¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Hermione.

-¡Hermione, hay un basilisco muerto en la cámara de los secretos! –Dijo Ron, tan emocionado como maravillado por su descubrimiento.

Hermione abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo, como intentando procesar la información.

–¡Ron! ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? ¡Eres un genio! –Exclamó Hermione, excitada. Ginny los miró.

–Bueno, no es para tanto –Dijo Ron, sonrojándose.

–Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a Harry para decirle que abra la entrada…

–¿No podemos abrirla nosotros?

–Ron, no sé si lo olvidaste pero ninguno de nosotros podemos hablar pársel –Dijo Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

–Bueno, cuando Harry abrió el guardapelo dijo la palabra "ábrete" en pársel y yo estaba ahí, así que tal vez… Bueno, tal vez pueda imitarlo –Ante la mirada de Hermione, añadió–. ¡Ahorraremos tiempo! Mientras Harry esta viendo la diadema de Ravenclaw, nosotros intentamos abrir la cámara, ya-sabes-quien no tardara en aparecer…

–¡Esta bien! –Dijo Hermione, no muy convencida.

–Entonces, ¡en marcha!

Se encaminaron hacia la empinada escalinata empedrada, con paso rápido.

–¡Espera, necesitamos una escoba! –Dijo Ron, deteniéndose de repente–. No podremos entrar sin una escoba.

La escoba apareció mágicamente a la altura de la mano de Ron, que la sujetó con fuerza.

–Adoro este cuarto –Dijo Ron, admirando la escoba que tenia en brazos.

–Ahora que lo pienso, Ron, ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta el baño que queda en el segundo piso sin ser vistos? –Preguntó Hermione, con semblante preocupado.

–Ya nos las ingeniaremos, ¡vamos! –Y subieron por la escalera. Escucharon un "¡¿A dónde van?!" que supuso era de Ginny.

Al llegar al exterior, caminaron lo mas rápido posible, nerviosos, pasando frente a cuadros y armaduras, que en un momento les habían parecido tan familiares, y que ahora parecía que llevaban años sin verlas. Bajaron escaleras movedizas, doblaron muchísimas esquinas, rezando por no ser escuchados ni encontrarse con nadie. Ron apretaba fuertemente la varita y la escoba. En un rato que le pareció interminable, llegaron frente a la puerta del baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Entraron, viendo que el baño no había cambiado para nada en los últimos cinco años. Los lavabos seguían en un estado deplorable, la fila de espejos que había encima de cada lavabo estaban rotos y sucios. Entrar en ese baño fue una experiencia triste y melancólica cuando lo visitó por primera vez en su segundo año, y ahora seguía igual de depresivo. Aunque ayudaba bastantes los lloriqueos de Myrtle, que se podían escuchar perfectamente a través de la puerta del baño donde esta se escondía.

Al escuchar la puerta de su baño abrirse, sin embargo, salió disparada para ver quienes eran los intrusos que osaban perturbar su tranquilidad.

–¡Ooohhhh! ¡Pero si son los amigos de Harry Potter! ¡El pecoso y la gata! –Exclamó Myrtle, de repente animada, al recordar, seguramente, el incidente que tuvo Hermione en segundo año, donde por equivocación, en vez de transformarse en Millicent Bulstrode, se transformo en el gato de esta.

–Déjanos en paz, Myrtle –masculló Ron, poniéndose frente al lavabo que tenía grabada una pequeña serpiente, con Hermione al lado–. Bien, esperó que esto funcione –Ron hizo un sonido siseante, que mas bien parecía como si estuviera silenciando a alguien. El lavabo no se movió–. No, no era así… Era más… –Pero en vez de decir una palabra, volvió a sisear. El siseo no varió mucho al primero, y el lavabo no hizo ninguna seña de querer abrirse.

Ron volvió a intentarlo, esta vez más alto, lo que produjo un ruido chirriante y horrible.

–¡Ron! ¡Concéntrate! –Exclamó Hermione, que lo miraba atentamente.

–¡No es tan fácil, Hermione! –Se defendió Ron, antes de intentarlo unas cuantas veces más, sin resultado. Era desesperante.

Myrtle flotaba por encima de ellos, divertida al ver que no lograban su objetivo.

–Creo que seria mejor esperar a Harry para que lo haga él –Sentenció Hermione, tras oír otro ruido chirriante y molestó que Ron emitía.

–¡Espera! Lo intentare una vez más, tiene que funcionar –Murmuró Ron para sí. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar claramente el sonido que había hecho Harry parar abrir el guardapelo, e intentando imitarlo. Siseó nuevamente, pero esta vez sonó bastante parecido a lo que había dicho Harry en el bosque. Abrió los ojos, esperanzados, pero el lavabo no se había movido ni un centímetro–. ¡Pero si esta vez si sonó parecido! –Se quejó el pelirrojo.

–Ríndete, Ron –Suspiró Hermione, derrotada–. Mejor vamos a buscar a Harry…

Pero Ron no le hizo caso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, recordando a Harry. Respiró profundamente y volvió a sisear. Pero esta vez pasó algo.

El grifo brilló intensamente antes de girar, ante las miradas atónitas de Ron y Hermione. Seguidamente giró el lavabo entero y cayó al vació, dejando un enorme hueco abierto. Los tres miraban sin poder creerlo.

–¡Lo hiciste, Ron! ¡Lo hiciste! –Exclamó Hermione, maravillada–. ¡Fue… brillante! ¡Eres un genio! –Elogió mientras corría a abrazarlo. Ron, que se había puesto rojo, esbozó una tímida sonrisa, antes de decir:

–Si… Eh… Creo que mejor bajamos a coger esos colmillos –Sugirió Ron, montando la escoba y preparándose para bajar. Miró a Hermione, que al parecer, no tenía ningún plan de montarse en la escoba–. ¡Eh, que tú también vienes!

Hermione resopló y dijo algo parecido a "odio las escobas" antes de subirse atrás de Ron. Cuando comenzaron a descender, Hermione se agarró fuertemente del pelirrojo, apretándose a la ancha espalda de su amigo. Ron, mientras, agradecía mentalmente que Hermione no le veía la cara, porque, si, estaba nuevamente sonrojado. Volaron por el pasadizo que conducía a la cámara. Se podían observar huesos de, lo que seguramente fueron animales muy pequeños. Mientras volaban, divisaron lo que debió ser la piel del gran basilisco de Voldemort, aunque ahora daba la sensación de que por el más mínimo toque se desintegraría.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a una habitación grande, como un templo. Tenía varios pilares, con bellas (y algo siniestras) decoraciones de serpientes. Al fondo de la habitación, había una estatua enorme, sin duda de Salazar Slytherin. El lugar era tan húmedo como el pasadizo. Ron pudo ver algunas manchas de sangre regadas por la cámara. Y en el centro, la serpiente mas larga que había visto en su vida, totalmente inmóvil, pero no pudo evitar un leve escalofrió.

–Vaya –Dijo Hermione, mirando al animal muerto que se encontraba ante ellos–. Es justo como me lo imaginaba…

–Comencemos a quitarles los colmillos, Hermione, no huele muy bien aquí –Dijo Ron, interrumpiendo el breve estudio de Hermione.

Los dos se hincaron frente a la cabeza del basilisco, y a base de hechizos comenzaron a quitarlos uno a uno. Al finalizar, Hermione sacó la copa que tenia en un pequeño bolso y la puso en el piso.

–Creo que deberíamos destruir la copa aquí, no podemos perder mas tiempo –Dijo Hermione, acercándole la copa a Ron.

–¿No lo quieres hacer tu? Aun no has tenido el placer –Dijo Ron, con una media sonrisa.

Hermione sujetó uno de los colmillos fuertemente con las dos manos, mirando la copa fijamente. Con aspecto decidido, dirigió el colmillo hacia la copa con fuerza, pero justo antes de golpear la copa, se detuvo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Hermione ¿estas bien? –Preguntó Ron, mirándola preocupado. Mas Hermione no le hizo caso. Siguió mirando la copa, sin pestañear. Y Ron pudo ver un destello rojo en los hermosos ojos marrones de la castaña–. ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!! –Gritó Ron, asustado, zarandeando a Hermione.

Hermione pestañeó, y dirigió su mirada hacia Ron, viendo los ojos azules que reflejaban el alivio de verla bien. Con decisión, clavó fuertemente el colmillo a la copa varias veces, destruyéndola por completo.

–Uno menos –suspiró Ron, cogiendo los restos deformes de la copa de Hufflepuff y guardándosela en la chaqueta-. ¿Estas bien?

–S-si –Dijo Hermione, sentándose en el frió piso de la cámara. Ron se acercó a ella y le sujetó la mano.

–Estuviste muy bien –Dijo, sentándose al lado de ella.

Se miraron.

Se acercaron.

Se besaron.

Un roce de labios.

Labios que se movían tímidamente sobre los otros, abriendo lentamente sus bocas para rozar sus lenguas por unos interminables segundos. Ron sujetó la cabeza de Hermione acercándola mas hacia sí, al mismo tiempo que le mordía suavemente el labio inferior y Hermione gemía. Volvieron a juntar sus lenguas, que estaban deseosas por volver a encontrarse. Danzaron juntas, se acariciaban con suavidad, y envolvían sus brazos alrededor del otro. Se separaron lentamente, y se miraron nuevamente.

En ese momento, mientras miraba los calidos ojos marrones de Hermione, Ron supo que todo iba a estar bien, si su Hermione permanecía a su lado.

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡_Conny_, muchisisisisisimas felicidades por tu cumpleaños! ¡Que la pases muy bien en tu día especial! Espero que te haya gustado tu pequeño regalo n.n! No me alargo mas porque son las seis de la mañana, no he dormido nada, y como comprenderás, muero de sueño. _

_Cuidate muchisimo, disfruta tu cumpleaños, y espero que cumplas muchoooooooooooooos años mas y que yo este ahí para verlos._

_¡Te quiero!_


End file.
